ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Knight, Holy Night
Overview Ho, ho, ho! It's Z-Force's second special! A Christmas one! It features characters from Z-Force singing, dancing, stand-up comedy, and even showing shorts. But there is one more thing. A special guest-- or maybe more than one-- will appear! Plot The episode starts with a little bell being jingled. "Ho, ho, ho!" Jake greeted. "Welcome to Z-Force's special! I hope that you are having a great time tonight, folks" Jared jumped out and landed on the floor. "Hey! What and who are you talking to?" "The viewers, of course." "Erm, okay... weirdo." Jared left the room. "Okay. Well, lets get this show going on!" Jake yelled out. Jake pushed a button, and suddenly, the room's floor turned around, and then grew chairs. The floor flipped, and then it grew a stage, and a chair, and everything! It was like a talk show. Then, applause came. Jared and Jake's friends came inside. "What the--?" they all said. Jake went up to the stage like a host and talked. "We will have three micro episodes for this show. We'll also have some usic and guest stars!" Applause cheered. "Okay. First will be... 'The Vincent Before Christmas!" Jared hosted. Jake angrily said, "Hey, I was supposed to--" "Anyway, time to start this! C'mon!" 'Short 1-The Vincent Before Christmas' It was a jolly day. People caroling, birds chirping. It was happy. At HQ, Jake was setting up the decorations. "Can't wait 'till Santa is here." Jake said. "Really?" Jared questioned Jake. "What? Sure, he might be unreal, but still." "Pfft. Humbug..." Everyone was cheering and singing, but only Vincent was still in the computer, finding missions. "Sigh. People here seem not to understand." Vincent said. "Why so glum, chum?" Micah asked. "Yeah. C'mon, it's Christmas." Jake cheered. "That's the point. You see, people believe in many things. Easter Bunny, Cupid, Santa... and... um, well, lots more. But you see, I have calculated everything in my power and found out that they are fake." "Listen, man. You don't need reality. Just imagination." Samantha explained. "Too bad. I did." Vincent said. Vincent then left HQ and went to his house. It was midnight. Vincent prepared to sleep. Suddenly, he felt a cold wind on his feet. "What the--? Why is it so cold?" Vincent asked. Suddenly, his window opened. A white ghost appeared. "Aaaaahhh!" Vincent yelled out. "Booh! I am the ghost of Christmas Past, and I have come here to tell you the past!" the Ghost of Christmas Past told. "Well, technically, you are a figure of my imagination, and I was told that once I see a ghost of past, they will have a future and a present. Once I am with the last ghost, he lwil show me something dreaded, then I promise to never do it again, and then everything was a dream, so what do you say we save time and skip this?" Vincent explained. "No! I'm a ghost! Really! I swear!" the ghost confirmed. "Okay. So if you ARE a ghost, then take me to the future instead, and end this!" "FINE! But you're a joy killer, though…" The Ghost of Christmas Past went and travelled to the future, instead. "You see, this is your future…" the ghost told. The ghost showed some kids at Vincent's house, the year 2345. "Merry Christmas!" the children greeted. "BAH! Get away!" Vincent from the future yelled. The kids ran screaming. "You see, you have no one. Only money." The ghost said. "I have learned my lesson…" Vincent told. "Really? Well, that was fast…" the ghost said. "Yeah. I have learned that…" Vincent grabbed a sack. "I can make millions of dollars and open a See a REAL Ghost stand!" Ha-ha" Vincent explained. "I'll be rich! Muwahahahahaha!" And that's how the micro-short ended. Back to the Stage "Well... that was a weird short..." Jared told. "Anyway, how about we feature Jared and the Tigers!" Jake said. Jared's band prepares their song. Sing-a-Long Jared Ho ho hothumb|300px|right|The tune of the song. Shake up the happiness Wake up the happiness Shake up the happiness It's christmas time Johnny There's a story that I was told and I wanna tell the world before I get too old and don't remember it so let's december it and reassemble it (oh yeah) Vincent Once upon a time in a town like this A little girl made a great big wish To feel the world full of happiness And be on Santa's magic list Vincent, Johnny Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time Ho, Ho, Ho Ho, Ho, Ho It’s Christmas time Jared At the same time miles away A little boy made a wish that day That the world would be okay And Santa Claus would hear him say I got dreams and I got love I got my feet on the ground And family above Can you send some happiness? With my best to the rest Of the people of the East and the West and Maybe every once in a while you Get my grandma a reason to smile Tis the season of smile It’s cold but we’ll be freezing in style Let me meet a girl one day that Wants to spread some love this way We can let our souls run free and She can know some happiness with me Johnny, Vincent Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time and Johnny I know you’re out there I hear your reindeer I see the snowing Your boots have been I’m gonna show them So they will know then This love will grow in Than to live again Vincent, Johnny Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time Ho, ho, ho Ho, ho, ho It’s Christmas time Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time Shake it up Shake up the happiness Wake it up Wake up the happiness Come on you all It’s Christmas time Ho, ho, ho Ho, ho, ho Ho, ho, ho It's Christmas time Sing-a-Long ended The applause clapped. "Thank you, thank you!" Jared told. They then left the stage. Jake then reappeared to the stage. "Guess who is the guest?" Jake asked. "Everyone, please give a round of applause for... The Forever Knights!" The Forever Knights appeared, in a cage. Enoch, the new Forever Knights, Old George (Old again), Urian, and Patrick. "Nice cage, guys." Jake commented. "Let us out and fight us!" Enoch said. "Really?" "Yes!" "No. I was sarcastic..." The Forever Knights tried to move the cage, but to no avail. Nothing. It was tight. "Well, since you are being held here by will, I guess you can watch a show..." Jake thought of a plan. "To the Justin Bieber center!" "Noooooo!" The Knights refused, but still, they were dragged there. "Okay. Well, it's the second short. What could it be?" 'Short 2-Santa Theory' It starts with the kids playing scramble. "I'll put on... 'Per.' Ha-ha!" Jared told. "Yeah? Well, I'll add Su- to your per to make it super. Ah-ha! Ten points." Johnny said. "Okay. I'll add this, and this, and put some words on it to make... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Jake told Complete silence. Then, Jared threw the scrabble play board into the air. "Aw. Look. It's a tie!" "Eh. Santa can buy me a new one..." Jake told. "Really You believe in him?" Jared asked. "Well, not really. About 15% only." Jake explained. "Okay..." Jared's voice, lowering. Suddenn=ly, you see Vincent running towards Jake. "Jake! Jake!" he said. "I have a theory on how to catch Santa." "What? Dude, I thought you don't believe him..." Jake thought. "Well, now I do. You see, last night, I was searching for information, then suddenly, I heard a ruckus. I went on to check it, and I saw a fat man wearing a red suit!" Vincent explained. "Dude. It was probably just a-- um-- erm-- well-- Okay. Fine. I'll help you." Jake said. "He will be here, right?" "Of course! It'll be Christmas tomorrow!" Vincent confirmed Jake and Vincent waited all night. Suddenly, they heard the same noise. "What was that?" Jake woke up. "Huh? What-- Whoah. I knew my theory was right!" Vincent told. They both wanted to check it out, but they, instead of finding Santa, they saw a weird half-goat man named Krampus. The 'devil' of Christmas. "What the--?!" Jake thought. Suddenlly, Krampus attacked them. They dodged. "You shouldn't be awake! Muwahahahahha!" Krumpus laughed. "Okay! That's it!" Jake had enough. Jake transformed into ToughGuy and punched Krumpus. "Wait!" a shadowy figure said. "Who are you?!" Vincent asked. A muscle-y man with shot guns on his back appeared. "Ho-ho-ho." "Santa?!" ToughGuy and Jared asked. COMMERCIAL BREAK It turns out, Santa was all muscle and less jolly. "Erm... hi." Jake greeted. "Yes? And you are Jakecob Grayson, right?" Santa asked. "You are in the nice list." "Where are my gifts?" Jake asked. "I don't give gifts. That's a myth. I'm a soldier that protects people from harm. Krumpus is my body guard. He is quiet evil, though." "Okay..." "I knew it! Santa was real!" Vincent said. "Now, go to seep, children. Or else." Santa forced. The two then went back to the house and went to sleep. Now, it is back to the stage. "Well, that was a weird short. Now, I'd like to represent... the Z-Force gang singing!" Eric represented. Sing-a-Long Johnny, Vincent, Jared, Andreithumb|300px|right|Song tune Didn't know what to get you, Ordinary just wouldn't do, But I just found that perfect gift for you, Micah, Rachel I hear church bells ringing, Carollers are singing, Harmony with me now Jared You are looking so lovely, ohhh But even if the lights go out, Vincent, Samantha, Jared, Micah, Johnny, Andrei, Rachel We've got mistletoe, And firelight, (yeah) On this cold December night, The snow outside, Will set the mood, As I sing my song. We've got mistletoe And firelight (yeah) On this cold December night The snow outside Will set the mood As I sing my song for you. Sing my song for you﻿ 'Sing-a-Long end' After the end, Micah and Samantha gave Jake a kiss on the cheek (and you know what happens when you kiss Jake), and then fireworks came out of Jake's head. "I feel like we're forgetting something..." Johnny thought. At the Justin Bieber TV center, you see the Forever Knights screetching and screaming'' 'Nooo!'.'' Back at HQ, you see Jake pushing Micah to the center, and then puling Jared to the center, too. Then, he tied a mistle toe at the top of them. "You owe me! Now, kiss her!" Jake said. Micah gave Jared a kiss in the cheek. Jared fainted afterwards. END Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Rachel Nicholas *Eric Salov 'Villains' *The Forever Knights 'Debuts' *Santa Claus *Krumpus *The Forever Knights 'Aliens Used' *ToughGuy Trivia *This is Z-Force's second special. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123 Category:Specials